


netflix and chill

by imissmaeberry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Nervous Sex, Netflix and Chill, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Seokmin has a big dick, Sexual Tension, Shy Lee Seokmin, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: seokmin doesn't know what netflix and chill means.so you teach him.





	1. netflix

you’re starting to wonder if seokmin actually knows the meaning behind being invited to “watch some netflix and chill”. he’d done just that earlier this week, texted you with his usual slew of emojis and smilies and asked if you wanted “to come over, eat some pizza, watch some netflix and just chill, maybe”?

your stomach had flip-flopped during the fifteen minutes between receiving the text and sending your response - seokmin had never been so _forward_ , his affections had always been casual and soft, too nervous he might cross a line and upset you. you went back and forth between being hopeful and telling yourself he probably didn’t mean it _like that_ , but in the end, you couldn’t help hoping he did.

but now, as you sit next to him with your head resting on his shoulder, you can feel how tense his body is, no doubt from how close you are, how much of your bodies are touching. now, now you _know_ there’s no way he’d invited you over to hook up.

but that sure as hell didn’t mean it couldn’t happen. 

you snuggle even closer to him, easily noticing the way his hands clench into fists on his thighs. you decide it might be best to play the long game with him, make sure he’s relaxed and actually _into_ it. 

“are you enjoying the movie, seokmin?”

he jumps a little bit at your voice and then laughs at himself. “yeah, it’s pretty good! jeonghan recommended it when i told him you were coming over. are you...um, do you like it?”

you nod against his shoulder, not commenting because you haven’t really been focused on it. you’ve been entirely consumed with wondering when and if he was going to make a move on you. 

the two of you watch more of the movie, both quiet, eyes trained too hard on the television screen. about halfway through the movie, you realize why jeonghan recommended it. 

the protagonist and her boyfriend are having sex.

not much of it is shown, but it’s still obvious from the sounds and the semi-nude shots, and seokmin’s whole body goes tight. you look up at him, eyes raised, and ask him if he’s uncomfortable.

“no, no, i um, i just didn’t know this would be in here, jeonghan didn’t say - you’re not uncomfortable, are you?”

you hum, tossing a few options of what to say next around in your head. “well, maybe, but mostly because i wish i was having sex like that.”

seokmin’s face flushes, and he laughs nervously. “o-oh?”

“mmhmm, it looks like he’s making her feel really good. i wish someone was making _me_ feel that good.” you look up at him and find him staring down at you, eyes wide, but you smile and wait for him to break eye contact. it doesn’t take very long. you bite your lip and decide this might be the best time to kick things up.

you reach out for his hand, now relaxed on top of his thigh, and take it in both of yours, holding it up and admiring it. “you know, seokmin...you’ve got really big hands.” your fingers trace over his palm before slotting your hand against his and holding your hands up to his face. “look, they’re so much bigger than mine.”

“y-yeah, i’ve noticed. i-i mean, yknow, i’m pretty tall, so it’d be kinda weird if my hands were small, yknow?” you half expect him to yank his hand from yours, but when he doesn’t, you intertwine your fingers and lay your joined hands on the inside of your thigh. he stares down at you, eyes wide and lip bitten nervously, but you smile at him again and lay your head back against his shoulder. 

you’re pleasantly surprised when his thumb starts rubbing over the back of your hand. 

it turns out, though, that the main characters spend _most_ of this movie having sex. and it really is starting to make you uncomfortable, because you’re sitting next to seokmin and you want to have sex with him so _bad_ , and you get the feeling he feels the same, but he’s clearly too much of a gentleman to do anything about it. 

“seokmin?”

“uh-uh, yes?”

“do you know what netflix and chill means?”

his eyebrows draw together and you know. you know he doesn’t before the words even come out of his mouth, and you sigh and move away from his shoulder so you can stand from the couch and arrange yourself on his lap, arms wrapping around his neck. 

“usually, seokmin, when someone invites someone else over to ‘netflix and chill’ it’s because, well,” you lean in and press a kiss just below his ear before whispering, “it’s because they want to fuck.”

seokmin bites back a groan and throws his head back onto the back of the couch. “i - i’m sorry, i didn’t know, i - i -”

“why are you sorry, seokmin? i was hoping that’s what you wanted. i was so _excited_ when you sent me that text, i thought maybe you were finally going to make a move on me. i’ve wanted you to for so _long_ now, you know?” your hands reach up to run through his hair, and you place kiss after kiss down his neck. “i think about you a lot, you know, how good you’d make me feel, how hot you would look while you fuck me...”

seokmin groans, _loudly_ , and lets out a string of swears under his breath. his hands unclench from where they’d been on the couch, deliberately _not touching_ , and come up rest carefully on the small of your back. 

you sigh, a huffy sound full of frustration. “ _seokmin_.”

“y-yes?”

“i just told you how much i think about you, how bad i want you to fuck me, you can _touch_ me, i want it, want it so bad, you know?” you grind down against him and whimper when you feel the hardness of him beneath you. “seok-seokmin, please, i’ll do anything.”

you feel his hands clench against your back through your shirt before one moves down to grope at your ass and the other cups the back of your neck, his head rising from the back of the couch and his lips crashing into yours with surprising force. you whimper against him, hands gripping tightly in his hair as your mouth moves against his, tongue swiping against his lip. 

he pulls back before he can give you what you want and his chest is heaving, neck and cheeks flushed red, the hand on your ass moving up to grip at your hip. “why don’t - you um - my bed?” he asks, still a little nervous, and you press a quick kiss to his mouth.

“i thought you’d never ask.”


	2. And Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe you're not the only one who's wanted this

when you agree to go back to his bedroom with him he lifts you by the back of your thighs and carries you effortlessly from the living room, muscle memory leading the way as his lips attach themselves to your neck. you can feel his teeth grazing your skin lightly and you whine, arms tightening their hold around his neck and hips grinding against his body.

he kicks the door closed behind you and carefully places you on his bed, still holding onto you tightly as his mouth moves from your neck back to your lips, his tongue moving against yours in a way that has your hips squirming, wondering what that tongue might feel like on your clit. 

wordlessly his hands grab the hem of your shirt and tug gently, and you nod into the kiss to let him know it’s okay to take it off. he breaks away from your lips only for the fraction of a second he needs to get your shirt all the way off, and then his hands are reaching for your bra, and you nod again, whining into his mouth. 

the second your bra is gone seokmin’s lips are gone from yours, pressing kisses into the skin of your breasts, fingers playing idly with your nipples and giving the occasional tug and pinch that has you keening and him smirking against you. 

“does that feel good, baby?” he asks softly before sucking what will likely become a hickey into your breast. you whine something that sounds like his name and tug at the neckline of his shirt until he gets the hint and takes it off before resuming his task of marking up your chest. 

“se-seok...” you can feel how wet you are already, panties beginning to stick to your slit almost uncomfortably. 

“aw, do you need me to touch you somewhere else, baby? is your pussy all wet?” he smirks as he looks up at you, and combined with his words it feels like a punch to the gut. he lifts himself off of you, moving down the bed to unbutton and remove your shorts, tossing them to the floor with the rest of your clothes. your panties stay on, and his eyes seem glued to the wet spot forming along your slit. 

“this all for me, honey?” he asks, voice full of awe as he trails a long finger along your panty-covered lips. “bet you taste so fucking good, honey. can i taste? have you thought about that too, me eating your pretty little pussy?”

you croak out a moan and grind your hips against his touch, arms thrown over your head as you nod because of _course_ you have. you thought about it this morning before you’d come over, for fuck’s sake. 

“good,” he says, voice low and raspy as he pulls your panties off of you. “because i’ve thought about it too.” he stands from the bed and pulls off his jeans and his boxers, and you peek out from under your arms and suddenly your body feels like it’s gotten a thousand degrees hotter because _hot damn_ , seokmin’s _cock_. 

your thighs rub together at the sight of it, long and _thick,_ too heavy to stand straight against his stomach but instead against his thigh. you can’t hold back the whimper that builds in your throat as seokmin reaches out and pushes your thighs apart, climbing back onto the bed and between your legs, lifting your thighs onto his shoulders.

“like what you see, huh, honey?” he asks, breath hot against your wet slit. 

“ _big_.” you whisper, hips grinding against nothing. 

“what’s that, honey? let me hear you.” seokmin presses kisses and soft bites into your thighs. you’re starting to think he has a thing for marking, not that you have any objections.

“you’re so _big.”_ you say louder, clearer, mouth not muffled by your arms, and seokmin lifts himself onto his elbows and hesitates.

“if - if you’re worried about it, i’m okay with just going down on you. we - you don’t have to try that if you don’t want to.” his fingers trace patterns over your thigh, and you can tell you’ve made him a little nervous.

“but what about you?” you ask, taking your arms away from your face and lifting yourself on them to look down at him. he bites his lip and shrugs.

“i’m okay with just getting you off. that’s all i’m worried about, really. it, uh...it wouldn’t be the first time... _it_...made someone nervous.” 

you had only asked for a hypothetical - you had _every_ intention of getting him inside you, and his response only fuels that desire. “seokmin, you have no _idea_ how badly i want you inside of me.” you smile at him shyly and chew your lip for a moment before continuing. “you’ll just have to make sure and finger me open for it, huh?”

something flashes in seokmin’s eyes and his hesitation has clearly passed because in the next second his tongue is licking a broad line up your slit and he’s groaning loudly. the feeling has you lying back, arms by your side, gripping at his sheets. 

seokmin, apparently, eats pussy like a man _starved_ , one hand spreading your lips to give him better access to your clit and your hole, both of which get massive amounts of attention from his tongue. you cum quickly, before you can even realize it’s happening, but seokmin keeps _going_.

now that you’ve cum he adds his fingers to the mix. two long fingers find their way inside you while you’re still clenching from your orgasm and you moan, long and loud, which seokmin must appreciate because he does the same while his lips are wrapped securely around your clit and it all just feels _so_ good. he adds a third finger and stretches them out inside you, and that’s when he finds the _spot._

you let out a shocked cry when his fingers rub against it and seokmin must know it’s a good noise because suddenly his fingers are trained on that spot _specifically_ and he’s sucking on your clit so good and your thighs are shaking on his shoulders. 

seokmin pulls his mouth off of you for a moment, fingers still fucking into your pussy quick and almost rough, chest heaving and panting and his mouth and chin covered in your slick. “are you going to cum for me again, honey? if you cum again i’ll give you my cock. how does that sound, hmm? it’ll feel so good, honey, i promise.” 

you nod dumbly, barely able to focus on anything but his fingers inside you as he adds a _fourth_ and his thumb begins rubbing circles into your clit. he shifts slowly, takes his hand from your slit to gently pry your thighs from his shoulders. he moves up the bed as his fingers continue working your pussy open, and he stops to place open mouthed kisses to your breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth while working the other with his fingers.

your second orgasm builds slowly, but it’s more forceful when it hits. you gasp and tear up, only a little, thighs closing over seokmin’s hand and trapping it. which, judging by the way his thumb continues working your clit, he’s absolutely fine with. 

your thighs separate and seokmin pulls away from you, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck them clean of you. he looks you in the eye as he does so, a groan ripping out of his chest. 

you can only imagine how fucked out you must look - sweaty and your hair everywhere, thighs still trembling, face flushed and chest covered in to-be hickeys. seokmin leans down to kiss you, and you can taste yourself on his tongue, but it only makes you wetter. 

“are you sure you want to?” he asks when he pulls away, voice soft. “i won’t be mad if you don’t. promise.”

you nod your head and take one of his hands in yours, pressing a kiss to it. “please, seok. want your cock so bad. please?” 

he nods and sighs shakily, moving from the bed to rifle through a drawer at his desk. he comes back to you with lube and a condom - the latter of which you take from him, your cheeks flushing as you think about whether you want to ask what you’ve thought about asking him more time than you can count.

“u-um, seokmin, are you - are you clean?”

his eyebrows quirk up and he nods. “yeah, i am, are - are you?”

“mhmm.” you close your eyes tight before continuing. “i’m on the pill, too.”

“oh. okay.” his tone implies that he’s knows where you’re going with this but he wants you to say it. 

“you, um...i want you to cum inside me.” your voice is small and you almost want to hide after you say it. 

“hey.” seokmin’s voice is soft and he takes both of your hands in his. “look at me, honey.”

you open your eyes slowly, biting your lip as you look up at him. 

“is that what you want, honey? you want me to fill your pussy up with my cum, pretty baby?” his eyes are hooded as he looks down at you, pupils dilated so that his eyes look black. 

you swear under your breath and nod. “y-yes...”

seokmin’s jaw tightens and he groans, his hips grinding into the sheets. “then that’s what i’ll give you, honey.” he leans down and presses his lips to yours roughly, unwinding his fingers from yours to instead wrap them behind your neck and cup his palms under your jaw, drawing you up from the bed as he kisses you. 

your hands come up grip at his biceps, chasing his mouth. he pulls away from you and you whine, making him chuckle softly. 

“gotta get you ready, honey. you can have my mouth back in just a second.” he gives you a quick peck before reaching for the lube, popping the cap and coating his fingers before setting it on his nightstand. he runs his slick hand over his cock and then his fingers slide along your slit and four fingers are back in your hole, now slick from your own wetness and the lube. 

“please, seokmin,” you whisper, desperation bleeding through your tone. “i need you so badly. i-i’m ready.” 

“okay, okay honey. let me know if i hurt you, okay? please?” he situates your thighs up around his hips, sliding his cock between your lips before lining it up with your hole and pressing slowly inside.

you do your best to stay relaxed, to not clench up as he fills you, but it’s so much, you’re so _full_ , seokmin’s head buried between your neck and your shoulder, breath coming out in harsh pants. 

“you feel so good, honey, so tight and hot on my cock, but - _unh, fuck -_ you gotta relax for me honey, gotta relax if you want all of me, huh, honey? baby girl? can you do that for me?” 

you nod and he takes his head away from your shoulder to kiss you, lips working over your slowly as he presses farther inside of you. the whole process is slow, time stretching out as seokmin kisses you, pulling back to press his forehead against yours as his hips do the same. 

“you okay?” he asks, breathless. “any pain, honey?”

“doesn’t - it doesn’t hurt, it’s just -” you let out a deep breath. “m’so _full_ , seok. i just - i just need a minute.”

“shh, honey, of-of course. just let me know when you’re ready, okay?”

you nod quickly, hands running up and down his biceps as you let yourself adjust to him, while he peppers kisses across your face. 

“you’re doing so well for me, honey. you feel so good, m’gonna make you feel _so_ good, huh? gonna make you feel so good.” his hands are moving all over you, gently squeezing at your breasts, tracing soothing circles into your stomach and thighs. 

“i-i’m ready, seokmin. i’m ready, want - want it, _please -”_

seokmin shushes you with a kiss, pulling his hips back slowly before pressing back inside. you can feel every inch of him inside you as he moves, and your legs wrap tighter around his waist as his hands dig into your hips. 

“good, baby? is - is it good?” his hips are moving slowly but with some force, and your body feels like every nerve is burning. 

“yes - _yes,_ seokmin, so good, _so good_ , need more, more please.” he nods frantically and his hips pick up speed and you feel your breath leave you. 

" _oh_ , oh fuck, oh _fuck_!" you throw your head back into his pillows and seokmin's mouth dances along your collar bones and down your chest, sucking on the marks he's already left as well as leaving new ones. 

your hands sneak up into his hair and tug lightly, “ki-kiss me, seok, please?” 

he whines and nods, coming up from your chest to slot his lips against yours. he sucks at your bottom lip and tugs at it with his teeth, tongue sliding against yours as you whimper into his mouth. 

“you feel so good around my cock, honey. you’re taking me so fucking well, such a _good girl.”_ seokmin’s hands grip into your hips just a bit harder, and you wonder for a moment if you’ll have bruises but then he’s adjusting your hips and his knees and when he thrusts into you again he hits that spot and you cry out.

seokmin grins against your mouth and his hips start moving faster, harder as they crash into yours. “you like that, pretty girl? does my cock make you feel that good?”

“yes, _yes,_ feels so good, seokmin, love your cock, fills me so good, you fuck me so good, seok - oh, _oh,_ i’m so close, seokmin, please, can i cum? can i - _oh christ_ , s-seok _min_!” your hands clutch tightly in his hair and he leans down to kiss your neck, one of his hands having made its way across your hips to use two fingers on your clit. 

“go ahead, honey, cum on my cock, i wanna feel it - wanna hear you scream for me, honey, feel you get even tighter for me, _god_ your pussy is so tight, honey, fuck, cum for me, okay? cum for me, baby.” seokmin’s fingers move faster over your clit and his hips lose speed but gain force, spearheading the head of his cock into the spot that has you crying out and throwing your head back as you push your hips up to meet his thrusts.

his mouth moves from your neck back to your chest, taking one of your nipples into his mouth and sucking, _hard_ , before worrying it between his teeth, and with that you find yourself screaming some garbled version of seokmin’s name, your entire body tensing as your hands fall from his hair and dig into the sheets. 

vaguely you can hear seokmin murmuring things into your ear, can feel him taking your hands in his as his thrusts turn erratic and unhurried until he’s groaning in your ear, biting into your shoulder as he cums. as you come down from your own high you can feel the way his cum shoots into you and you whine when you feel some of it trailing out between your thighs. 

you stroke a hand up and down his back as you both lay there together, panting against each other. slowly, he moves to pull out and you whine louder, “not - not yet. it....it feels good. having you inside.” you can feel the blush rising on your cheeks but the words are out.

seokmin raises an eyebrow and smirks. “that so?” 

“...yes. you don’t have to tease me.”

he laughs and presses a kiss to your forehead. “no, no honey, i would never tease you about how much you seem to like having my cock in your cute little pussy.” he gives you a peck on your frown, still smiling himself, before he gets his hands under your thighs and adjusts the two of you so that you’re laying on his chest. he wraps his arms around your waist and you lay your head on your chest, suddenly exhausted. you yawn, nuzzling your head into the space under his jaw.

“did i tire you out, honey?” seokmin’s voice is soft, and soothing, and you nod, humming. 

“three orgasms can do that to you.”

he chuckles. “i would have driven for another one if you weren’t so set on keeping me inside you.”

“that so?” you yawn again and place a kiss on his neck.

“yeah,” he whispers, voice low, “i would have pulled out and gotten my mouth back on your sweet little pussy, made sure to clean you up, yknow? i filled you up pretty good, baby. just like you asked.”

you whimper, pussy clenching despite yourself and seokmin chokes back a groan. 

“hey uh, before we nap, can i - can i say something?” 

your heartbeat skyrockets and you hum, not sure where he’s going with this and not sure what to say.

“uh, well - um, you see, i uh, i -” he sighs and you feel the breath leave his chest. one hand comes up to play with your hair, “i really, _really_ like you.”

you sit up, hips nestled on his, and look down at him. “what?”

“i...i know this is kind of backwards, but i’ve liked you for a while and i’d really like to, to take you out sometime. as your boyfriend.” seokmin’s cheeks are flushed, and he’s biting his lip as he looks up at you.

you smile and lean down, kissing him softly. “i’d really, really like that, seokmin.” you lay back down against his chest and take his hand. you feel him lean down to kiss the top of your head and your eyes fall shut, feeling tired. tired and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> smut to come~~~~~
> 
> tumblr: [seungcheolsbodyharness](https://seungcheolsbodyharness.tumblr.com)


End file.
